


Paradise, Inc.

by Metatron



Category: Christian Bible (Old Testament)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 06:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9422360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metatron/pseuds/Metatron
Summary: He was enthralled the first time his father had shown him the plans for the creatures.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short idea piece I wrote awhile ago, not sure if I'm going to continue it or flesh it out into a longer fic, but I figured since I have it, it might be good to post something on here other than my usual Political RPF

He was enthralled the first time his father had shown him the plans for the creatures. In the subtle artificial light of the lab, Father removed the blueprints from a safe hidden behind a family portrait. The thick paper smelled intensely musty in the normally antiseptic smelling air. He watched as Father carefully unrolled the papers to reveal intricate diagrams marked with handwritten words.

“They’re to be perfect,” Father said. “I’m calling them 2.0s.”

_Because they’re the next, better version of us. Of me._

That made him a bit sick to the stomach. “That’s...fantastic, Father.”

He looked at the diagrams detailing the aspects of the 2.0s. For a person who didn’t know better, they would look completely human.

“Naturally,” his father said, “I can’t give them complete autonomy. That just wouldn’t do."

“So, you don’t intend to give them free will?”

Father sighed. “Yes and no. They’ll have a free will of sorts, but it’s in the design to make them as docile and trusting as possible. The 2.0s will be able to choose the best way to complete a task and to make simple decisions, like picking the best source of food or the simplest way around an obstacle, but they will mostly just obey their leader.”

He frowned. “How is that perfection?”

A wistful look appeared on his father’s face. “The ability to think for oneself is a liability, Lucifer.”

_And that’s the problem, isn’t it? The problem with me. I don’t hang on your every word like you believe I should. I have my own opinions._

“People today are on too many conflicting sides,” Father continued. “That won’t be a problem with the 2.0s.”

“Because they won’t be able to form their own opinions?” Lucifer questioned.

_How the hell is that free will, Father?_

His father glared at him. “Yes. But think of the benefits. No more senseless rebellions among the Asteroid Belt or in the Outer Rim. We will be able to provide workers who desire nothing more from their lives than to serve.”

_Because they won’t know any different._

Father pulled out another set of plans. “This is the enclosure I’ve designed to contain the 2.0s. It’s fully immersive. When inside, you won’t even be able to tell that you’re not outdoors.”

“What’s this at the center?” Lucifer asked, pointing to an unidentifiable structure on the plans.

“That’s a tree that has, instead of roots, NetCables connecting it to the Aether.”

“What’s the point in that?”

“It’s two things, the first of which is a surveillance system that will be undetectable to the 2.0s. The second is a test. This tree will generate fruit, but I will instruct the creatures not to eat from there. This way I can see if they are engineered correctly and conform to my will.”

“What happens if they eat the fruit?” Father glanced at him. “Most likely nothing. In tests with other creations, the worst that happened was they connected to the Aether for a few moments. However, that won’t be an issue with the 2.0s. I am completely confident in my engineering. Aren’t you, boy?”

His father seemed to examine Lucifer’s face for any sign of doubt.

“Of course, Father,” Lucifer said, but in his mind an idea had begun to form.

_Perhaps…_

Father rolled up the plans.

_This could be my chance. He’s shown his hand, and now all I have to do is wait._

He put the plans back in their safe.

_Father’s prized pets may yet be his destruction. I will make them be._

His father turned to face him.

_Perhaps now is the start of when his oppression ends._

“So, Lucifer, what do you think?”

He grinned. “I think that in the right hands, these creatures have a potential like no other.”


End file.
